About A Week Before The Battle
by SlayerKid123
Summary: Have you ever wondered what Pit was like before he battled Medusa and met Palutana? Pit is an orphan and is 7 years old and has an older brother, Collin, who is 12 years old. Will anybody adopt the angles? Or will they not have a family? And who is this "Special Guest" visiting the orphanage? Story is complete. But I need to fix some errors I and a few things will be added in.
1. Welcome to the Orphanage!

**The Week Before the Battle **

Before the first war against Medusa,before he served the Goddess of Light. How he became captain of her army and saved the heavens and earths from darkness. This was the story of Pit a week before he fought the Goddess of Darkness, before it all happened.

0o0o0o0o0

It was a cold winter morning, Pit just woke up, he scratched his head before getting up. "Wow it's been 2 years since I've been in this orphanage with my brother." the angel said to himself. Pit heard a small yawn next to his bed, "Well you're up early Pit" an angel said looking tired from waking up. It was Pit's older brother Collin, he has chocolate brown hair like Pit's, his eyes were emerald green, while Pit had crystal blue eyes.

"I just can't wait until the couple come to the orphanage, I hope we both get adopted." Pit said happily. Collin rubbed his eyes and said "Yeah, if someone adopts one of us, they adopt both of us." the older angel gave the younger one a warm smile. "Well let's hurry!" Collin chuckled "The couple will be here at 3 in the afternoon Pit, and it's only 7:35 a.m right now." Collin suddenly remembered, "Oh I almost forgot,"

"What is it?" said the younger angel. "well the headmistress also said a special guessed would be coming Friday I honestly don't know who it is. Oh well let's get dressed before we leave for breakfast." "Okay" Pit replied. _When it came to food Pit would do_ anything, kind of suits him. Collin thought.

Pit wore a white short toga that reached his knees, sandals, and a thin white scarf Pit wore as long as he could remember. Collin on the other hand wore a green toga that reached his hips, gray shorts that went down to his ankles, and sandals.

"Race ya!" Pit said. "You're on!" Both angels raced to the lunch room, like always Pit would win for his craving of food, Collin didn't really mind losing to Pit. The lunch room was kind of empty, like about 8 angels were in there and 3 lunch ladies, the lunch room was huge since there were so many orphans in the orphanage but early in the morning it was nearly empty. Both angels got a lunch tray and got what they were going to eat, as always Collin would get pancakes and a small milk carton, Pit on the other hand would get tons of Pancakes, strawberries, bacon, and a small milk carton.

"Pit be careful when you're eating, one of these days you're going to choke." "I won't so don't worry bro." Pit replied munching on his pancakes already. "Are you boys getting along here." asked a familiar voice, the two brothers have heard.

Both angels looked up and saw a young angel woman with long jet black hair that reached her back, brown eyes, and was wearing a pink dress and a small red bow on her head. "Good morning Miss. Honey!" Both angels said, Miss. Honey gave both angels a warm smile and patted them on their heads. "All right then you boys play nice now, and don't make a mess in here like last time." As the woman left Pit chuckled "I remember that day." Collin laughed "Yeah me too! It was strange that day!" Pit giggled "You bet it was!"

_Pit remembered a month ago during lunch Collin "accidentally" dropped spaghetti at Pit, causing it to land on the angel's head. "Hey!" Pit yelled while he tried wiping off the spaghetti, then when he passed by his older brother he "accidentally" spilled his spaghetti and it went all over his chest. "Oh It's on now!" to Pit Collin has declared war and good timing because someone even shouted food fight. Food went flying in the air and it all ended when the headmistress came into the room. _

_"Will anyone tell me who started this?" Both angels were at the center of the room and pointed at each other and both of them said "He did it!" The woman didn't look mad or happy about what happened, she just made a poker face. Both angels were now sitting in front of her desk, she was looking through cabinets until she found a potion/spray and sprayed it at the two angels and all the food and food stains dispersed, even the smell of the spaghetti which was pretty convenient. _

_"You two aren't in trouble ." "Were not?" Collin said in confusion. She smiled and said "Just make sure it doesn't happen again now run along." The two brunets thanked Miss. Honey and walked into the hallways._

Pit then came back to reality. The brothers finished eating and went outside where there was a playground. Collin grabbed Pit's wrist, "Come on! We'll be the first on the sea saw!" _Collin really likes the sea saw doesn't he_. Pit said in his head. The angels played on the sea saw and started playing tag a few other angels joined in as they all ran or try to avoid the angel who was it. After a while a lot of kids started showing up, the bell rang meaning it was already noon. "Well looks like were heading inside, it's noon now. Come on Pit we promised to help pick out fruits and vegetables in the garden." Pit looked up at the brunet "I'm coming, I'm coming."

"Wait where is the garden again, Collin?" Pit asked as he walked with his older brother. "Pit you don't remember, it's behind the place where there's a lot of statues." Pit scratched the back of his head looking nervous, "Oh yeah, I forgot there were statues there. Ya know those statues sort of look creepy, It's just that they look so realistic and as if they were once living things." "Well that's art for ya, Pitty." Collin teased. "Don't call me Pitty, you know how I don't like being called that." the brunette replied.

Collin chuckled, "Yeah I know. Just teasing" Pit said, "Well any way we're here, see Miss. Honey over there?"

**0o0o0o0o0o0**

**This is my first story was it good or bad so far? Please let me know!**

**Review, Favorite, and Follow.**

**More to come and thank you for reading.** :)


	2. The surprising Rejection

**Chapter 2 **

**Sorry if you read the original first chapter of The Week Before the Battle because it some how I was editing the first chapter and it some how didn't save and had to be delete the whole story, but thankfully I just started fresh and here's the second chapter! **

0o0o0o0

The brunette angels dashed towards the gardens and the headmistress, Miss. Honey, was already waiting for them. "Good, you boys are just on time," she said while handing each of the angels a basket. "Okay so all you need to do is pick some fruits and vegetables, but don't worry about the vegetables I'll be picking them." the lady explained. "Wait which fruits do we have to pick out?" Pit asked as his crystal blue eyes sparkled in the sunlight.

The lady laughed, "What is it Pit, is it the statues?" Pit shyly scratched the back of his head, "Oh sorry, it's just I always get a weird vibe around these statues. But I find it weird that it's only these, not any other statues." "Really just these statues? Well I guess they look a little realistic than a statue should be..." She paused for a moment. "That's art for you then Pit, and at it's finest too!"

She continued on to her other conversation, "Well all you two have to pick are blueberries and mangos, oh and 10 (10 lbs. of blueberries) of each since for lunch we will be having blueberry pie and mango juice." "Yes mam'!" the angels replied and saluted. The jet hair lady laughed at the boys saluting her as if she was some kind of commander.

"And remember you two don't go off near the edge of the floating island for your safety, don't want any of you falling off." the lady added. "We'll be careful ." Collin said, holding Pit's hand as they walk into the field. Pit tugged on the older angel toga and asked "Big brother how old can I be when I could fly?" The older angel looked at the brunette in shock it, hurt him to have to lie to his younger brother, "Well Pit you uuh, have to be uum… 12 years old like me." giving Pit a fake smile hoping the brunette would buy it. "Really… okay." Pit smiling at the older angel.

"Since you're not old enough to fly I'll get the mangoes from the trees, and you pick the blueberries since they're in ground level." Collin said still nervous from Pit's question from before. "Kay big brother!" Pit giving the brunette a warm smile.

The two angels picked and picked the fruits until their baskets were full, "I think we should go see now, it seems were done now." Pit said, "Yeah and the couple will be here in a few. But first Let's go tell Miss. Honey" the younger angel nodded and left the two field. By the time they found she was just finishing picking the vegetables and noticed the young angels finished picking fruits. "Good you boys are finished, thank you boys I really appreciated the help."

The angel smiled and looked down at her watch and said, "Well look at the time, You boys should hurry back, the couple should be here any minute now." the brunettes nodded. They handed their baskets to the woman and rushed into the building. Miss. Honey used her magic to make the baskets float in mid air to help her hold the baskets.

The angels started running out of the garden, "We got to hurry or well be late!" Pit says as he runs. "Hey! I can see the entrance from here!" Pit says.

"Were almost there Pit, just a few…. and were here." "Thank Zeus were not late." Pit said being really exhausted. Miss. Honey not long after had appeared before them, "How did you get here before us, Miss. Honey, if we ran here?!" giggled, "You know I could of just teleported all three of us here, but the two of you ran all the way here." Collin face palmed, "Heh, I keep forgetting you can use magic." "Now go along now. You don't want to be late now, do we?"

One of the women that worked in the orphanage noticed the angels and told them to go to the lunch room and get ready for the adoption, and escorted them into the lunch room. Now all the orphans were all gathered in the lunch room, "I wonder what the couple are like?" the younger angel asked. "Who knows Pit." the older angel replied.

The headmistress, walked into the room with the two couple, the couple looked pretty young like mid twenties young. The kids lined up so that the couple could see all the couple looked at the line of children, each and everyangel waiting to see who will be adopted. Both the couples' eyes looked at a certain chocolate brown haired angel. When they walked up to Collin, the man put his hand on the brunette and said "Well kid, do you want to join a real family or what?" Collin couldn't believe it someone actually wanted to adopt him! He looked at Pit, all he did was smile, Collin told the man "Can my little brother come as well?"

The couple looked at the angel like he was crazy, until the young lady said "I'm sorry but we can't, you see one child is enough for us as it is with work and all." Collin was shocked from what he heard. They_ would adopt me but not Pit? _he thought. He looked straight in the eyes of the man, "I'm sorry to disappoint you but I won't go, only if you also adopt my brother. I'm not leaving without him, if not pick someone else please." Pit's crystal blue eyes grew wide. _He-He really means it...your the best brother I could ever have!_ the brunette though.

They looked kind of sad about it until a kid tripped in line and the couple ran towards the golden haired little angel girl, she seemed to be around Pit's age. "Oh my she's adorable, we should adopt her!" the woman said. Both couples nodded their heads at each other in agreement, "Do you little girl, want to be a real family?" the man said. The girl was exited,"Oh my gosh yes!" Miss. Honey clasped her hands, "All right the rest of you go back to your rooms." she said to the rest of the kids. While she escorted the couple and the little girl, with the man holding her on his shoulders, into Miss. Honey's office.

**0o0o0o0o0o0**

**Was this good or bad let me know!**

**Review, Favorite, and Follow!**

**More chapters coming soon! **


	3. The Untold Truth

**Chapter 3**

**Sorry that I didn't post a chapter yesterday, It was father's day and I was with my dad all day that I couldn't work on with the chapter! **

**0o0o0o0o0o0**

The young angels went into their room, it was quiet for a few minutes until Pit decided to speak. "So.. um thanks for not leaving without me I know it must be hard to-" The brunette got interrupted by the older brunette.

"Hey it's okay kid I know that it's sad that we both didn't get adopted in the process, but it's okay either one of us would have done the same thing." the older one saw the time and said giving the brunette a warm smile "Common Pit, anyways it's lunch and we should get going. Pit looked up looking like he was about to cry, but of happiness for his older brother.

"O-okay big brother." he couldn't help but also hug his brother. Collin stroked Pit's chocolate brown hair for comfort and held his hand as they left the room.

**_-Collin's P.O.V-_**

Pit and I were already finished eating lunch and were outside, as we got out some of the kids started staring at us as we passed by them. Pit looked up at me innocently and asked me, "Collin, why are they staring at us like we did something wrong?

" I look at my younger brother and told him "Well Pit I think it's because of the adoption a few hours ago, no one has seen a kid refuse to get adopted without them adopting the other kid as well." Miss. Honey came up to us, she was smiling like always "Collin could you meet me in my office right now, I need to talk to you in private."

I wonder why she wanted to talk about, was it the grasshoppers in the girl's restroom from last week? The three of us walked into the front of her office before we went inside,she told Pit to wait outside the office. I could tell he wanted to come inside and find out what it was about, he just shrugged and sat on one of the chairs next to the office door.

Miss. Honey sat in her desk and had like those name tag thingies for the desk, it said "Head Mistress" She looked concerned and asked me, "Collin how come you refused to get adopted when the couple couldn't adopt Pit? A child like you would've accepted the offer."

I was sad and worried, I just couldn't put it into words until I said, "Well before the orphanage found Pit and I, Pit's all I have left...of my family…"

The jet haired lady replied "What do you mean all you have left." I sighed "...It's been 2 years since our parent's died to save a city full of humans… they used to work for the goddess of light, Palutena, to protect the humans from any danger, which meant they had to live on earth."

The woman looked sad "I'm sorry to hear about your loss," she said. Until a surprised look on her face and said "Wait a minute your parents used to work for THE goddess!?"

I flinched, "Y-yeah why?" I asked. Her voice then sounded like she was shy "Does that mean you and Pit met her?" I tried to remember if I did or not. "Actually only one time, I was only 7 at the time but Pit was only just a baby so he probably doesn't remember. The goddess was very nice and she even held Pit in her arms when she first saw him."

I could tell dreamed of meeting the goddess by her expression it was like a little kid wanting a toy or something. "Sorry, okay back to the main subject now." She said.

I sat back up in the chair and said, "The Underworld sent out Twinbellows I think that was its name, and my parents failed to defeat it.

"Pit and I were running for our lives when it caught up to us. We were at the woods and because the beast was in flames it caused a forest fire every time the beast passed by a tree."

I paused a moment trying to remember what happened. "And at first I thought we were goners but I noticed Pit's hand was glowing and a gold bow appeared in his hands. I was about to stop him when I saw in his eyes that he knew what he was doing."

I was about to say more but got interrupted by by the lady, "I'm surprised, I didn't know Pit could wield such a weapon. And I don't think I've heard of a weapon like that."

"Me neither." I replied back. "He dodged and shot the beast and defeated it in amount of seconds! The weapon disappeared from his hand, I asked Pit how'd he do that and seemed the had no memory of defeating Twinbellows.

"I didn't noticed we were both standing on the edge of a cliff and I fell off of it. Pit jumped in to save me, he didn't care it the trees were on fire and managed to grab my hand…"

I spaced out a few seconds as all the memories came back to me until the lady called my name and I was back to reality.

"...and he flew up but his wings couldn't carry the extra weight and we both fell. Pit saw I was about to fall and burn my wings, he somehow was able to switch places with me and instead of me getting my wings burned up and falling head first to the ground,it was him."

"I woke up on the burned grass lying next to Pit, I wondered how we survived a fall like that high. I tried to wake him up hoping he wasn't dead and I saw that his wings were in bad shape. I started going into tears thinking he died saving me until I saw he was starting to wake up."

"I was about to say thank Zeus he was alright, until he asked who I was and where we were." then Miss. Honey put her hand on my shoulder she gave a small smile.

"Pit… lost his memories in the process of saving you, didn't he." I nodded "And that's when you found us when you and the orphans were hiking."

"Wait Colin that doesn't explain about Pit's wings." I stopped to remember, I sighed. "...A week later Pit and I were playing catch and the ball got stuck in a tree, I saw he was trying to reach the ball, but his wings didn't even lift him up not even a inch!

"I decided to keep it a secret from everyone including Pit, that he couldn't fly and not making him do anything involving his wings. Just in case if the orphans started picking on him or something because he couldn't fly."

She gave me a big hug and said before I left the office. "You mentioned that you met the goddess before right,"

"Yeah." I replied. "Well you're going to have a reunion with her on Friday because she's the special guest!"

My eyes grew in excitement, "Wow realy!"

"Yup. I found a way to contact her and she agreed to visit the orphanage! Oh and let's keep this conversation a secret okay."

"Okay, well see you tomorrow ." As that I opened the door and left

Pit saw me coming out of the office and asked what and I were talking about. All I told him was this, "Actually Pit…. Miss. Honey told me the special guest coming here on Friday is the goddess of light, Palutena."

Pit's crysta blue l eyes widened and said in joy, "Wow a goddess is coming to OUR orphanage!"

"Hey Pit and also she told me you have to keep it a secret until she comes."

"Okay Collin!"

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

**Few finished this chapter now onto the next one!**

**Review, Favorite, and Follow!**

**See you guys then! **


	4. The guest

**Chapter 4**

* * *

Collin was barely getting ready to go to bed Pit on the other hand was already sound asleep. Pit was wearing light blue pajamas with small teddy bear heads all over,it was a little big for the angel's size but it still fits him. Collin was wearing a black shirt that said #1 Bro and long pants that hung loosely down his waist with Yoshis on the pants. Collin was already in his bed sheets when Pit tugged on the older angel's shirt.

"What?" giving the younger angel a confused look. Pit's crystal blue eyes looked sad, "Can I sleep with you tonight because I had a bad dream." Collin stood up from his bed, "What was the nightmare about?" Pit sat up on his brother's bed and explained the nightmare to the older angel. "I saw a huge lady with black hair and had some snakes also, she wore a dark purple dress. And what she did was that she turned people into stone but what really scared me was that she turned the both of us to stone, just because she was mad at someone."

The older brunette was shocked from what he has heard his younger brother said to him. He stroked the young brunette's chocolate brown hair and gave him a warm smile, "Sure kiddo right next to me." As that the younger angel laid next to the brunette and buried his head in his brother's chest and fell fast asleep, the older brunette smiled and hugged his brother as he fell asleep.

It was already Friday "_Wow time went fast yesterday I hardly remembered what happened." _Pit thought. He was just too excited for when the goddess would be arriving. Just then his thoughts ended when a certain someone with chocolate brown hair and emerald green eyes called his name. "Pit aren't you coming?" Collin shouted out "Oh sorry, I coming Collin!" Pit ran to his brother he almost forgot he and his brother were going to play cards with a few other angels and the winner would get to have the treehouse for a week.

The brunettes climbed up the tree house and saw there were a few other angels were there to win the treehouse (for a week that is) "...is anybody else gonna play?" one of the angels said before the game started "Hey don't forget I'm playing!" Collin said, Pit shyly said "I shouldn't play I'm terrible at cards." "Your sure Pit?" Collin asked. The brunette shook his head, the older brunette shrugged "Oh well, I guess It's just us then." The angels played until one of the other angels won "Yess! I win!" Pit saw that his brother didn't win which he found hard to believe since he was really good at cards. "Oh well guess next time." Collin said he didn't really seemed disappointed about losing. Then the angels in the treehouse heard call everyone to come to the front of the orphanage.

All the angels were in front of the orphanage wondering why the woman told them to be in front of the building. Pit tugged on the brunette's toga and said "Is it about the "special guest" called everybody here for?" Collin wasn't sure and shrugged. told everybody to settle down, "Now when someone walks in through the gate I want you to say welcome to that person." everybody waited.

Then centurions came flying over the building _"What are those things up there?" _ Pit thought it seemed that he was the only one who noticed the centurions flying over them. Suddenly a flash of white came and what appeared was Palutena, the goddess of light! She walked through the gates and all the as told children called out, "WELCOME!" the goddess was smiling and said in a very sweet voice "Why hello there." Collin's emerald green eyes widened couldn't believe it! It was actually Palutena the goddess that he hasn't seen in years!

Everyone lined up to meet Palutena obviously the first one was first she bowed to the emerald haired goddess and thanked her for coming to the orphanage. Everybody else well greeted the goddess or said how surprised they were to see her for the first time. When Pit and Collin were next, Pit went behind Collin he was a little shy to meet the goddess.

Both angels went up "It's been a while, since we met." the goddess had a confused look on her Collin figured she wouldn't recognised him "Well does this ring a bell. Hello Lady Palutena!" Palutena's emerald eyes grew bigger she only knew one person who called her Lady Palutena. "Collin? Is that you?" She noticed Pit was behind the brunette, "Yeah it's me." Collin replied smiling at the goddess. "And who's your friend there?" Collin knew she was talking about Pit he brought the younger angel in front of him "Remember him when he was a baby, Pit?" Palutena came closer to Pit, "Well I guess we haven't officially met, I'm Palutena the goddess of light." Pit was confused but gave a shy smile and said "Hi I'm Pit."

* * *

**Like what I did there? Was it good or bad? Let me know!**

**Well please review, favorite, of follow! **

**And see you guys then! **

**More** **to come! **


	5. Lady Palutena

**Chapter 5**

**Sorry if this took a while I had internet problems and I had to study….. Yeah in the summer! My mom makes me do this, well at least she looks after me. :) On to the chapter now! **

* * *

Pit looked up at the goddess and gave her a shy smile "Hi! I'm Pit." The goddess rubbed Pit's chocolate brown hair, she wondered how Pit's hair was defying gravity and also why it felt so smooth. Pit's crystal blue eyes gazed at Palutena and asked "...We met before?" the goddess giggled, "Sort of actually, you were just a baby when I saw you and your Parents. Hasn't your brother ever told you about it?" Collin scratched his hair in embarrassment, "I wasn't able to tell him about and when I heard you were coming here I thought it would be a good time to tell him."

The brunette was about to frown but he didn't. He had told Pit before but since he lost all his memories from the past he couldn't remember a thing. The goddess smiled "At least he knows now right?" the brunette nodded. When Pit heard the goddess mentioned about his parents he wondered what his parents were like. "Lady Palutena what were my parents like?"

Palutena smiled when she remembered Pit's parents "Well Pit your parents were good angels, probably one of the best I know. Both of your parent's were one of my strongest angels. Your mother, she would always be there when I needed her most and give me the best advice when I needed help." Palutena almost laughed when she was about to explain how Pit's father was. "And your father, he would always make everyone laugh at his jokes even some of his bad puns and he was always upbeat no matter what. Also he surprisingly had a big appetite for food and you couldn't believe how much he eats and doesn't gain weight! "_Sounds like Pit on the last part. Although Pit has made me laugh at his bad puns weird." _Collin thought. The younger brunette's eyes widened and smiled "Wow I never knew my mom and dad would be such awesome angels!" "They really are Pit." Collin replied remembering about the past.

"Hey Collin." the goddess said. "Yes Lady Palutena." The angel replied. "How long has it been since you and Pit lived in the orphanage?" "About two years ago, Lady Palutena. Why do you ask?" Palutena was quiet for a while and finally said "I was just wondering. So tell me about your self Pit." Pit blinked a few times "_I don't think there is a lot to say about myself."_ he thought. "Well I'm 7 years old. I like to play with my brother, and I wore this scarf for a long time." "Don't forget you love to eat!" the older angel said. "I can't help getting 1 or 2 more things on my plate than anyone usually does!" _"Make that 7 Pit." _Collin thought (secretly smirking). The older angel laughed "Whatever Pit." Palutena smiled _"Pit reminds me of his father in so many ways. As for Collin a little bit like his mother." _ Pit suddenly remembers as he sees a centurion flies past them "Lady Palutena what are those things that flew past us?" The goddess looked back she knew what Pit meant "Oh you mean the centurions. They don't usually follow orders but I barely managed to get them to do anything!"

Just the a strong wind passed by and blew off Pit's scarf. The angel tried to catch it but it flew up to a tall tree, Pit couldn't reach the scarf from the tree. A centurion flew by and Pit ran up to him and asked if he could get the scarf down from the tree. The centurion nodded, he flew up and came down with the scarf. The centurion handed the scarf to the young brunette, "Thank you!" Pit said giving the centurion a smile. Palutena saw the whole thing. "Pit how did you get that centurion to obey you?"

Pit looked confused "What do you mean, cuz all I did was ask. Nothing special Lady Palutena." Palutena looked surprised _"I can't believe all he did was ask. He really is something." _"Well it's because centurions don't usually obey orders that easily. Even I have trouble commanding them. But you Pit you did that as if you were their captain or something." "I did?" the young angel said.

passed by and she was walking to the other ladies when Palutena whispered something into her ear. Pit and Collin tried to hear out what the goddess whispered to the jet haired lady. She nodded and went inside the building, a few minutes later she came out with some documents. Both angels looked confused at first until the goddess spoke.

"Well you two you're finally going to get adopted." "What do you mean Lady Palutena?" Collin asked. "I'm going to adopt you and Pit." Both angels looked at each other, they were surprised but also happy at the same time _"Were finally going to have a real home!" _Pit thought. said "You boys should pack up your things now and I hope you won't implant grasshoppers anywhere in your new home,COLLIN." "How did you know!?"the angel asked. laughed "I have my ways of knowing."

The brunettes ran into their room and got their things. They didn't really have much things at all it was just some clothing and that stuffed Pikachu Pit always has when he goes to sleep. They ran back where Palutena is waiting for the angels. "Alright centurions come back and fly back to Sky World." the centurions didn't listen to the goddess's order. "...Uh Pit a little help here please." "Oh right um centurions fly back to Sky World!" Pit said. In seconds they did and Palutena raised her staff and in a light beam they arrived at Sky World. Pit tugged on Collin's toga "Collin." "Yeah Pit." he replied. Pit hugged his older brother and said "Were finally at home."

* * *

**I read your guy's reviews and tried to follow the tips you told me, thank you all.**

**Was it good or bad let me know!**

**Review, Favorite of Follow! **

**Almost at the end of this Story but don't worry. More to come! **

**See you guys then! **


	6. Skyworld Part 1

**Chapter 6 **

0o0o0o0o0

It was only 5 minutes since the two angels arrived at Palutena's Temple. Palutena showed the angels their rooms "Here is where you two will be sleeping." (which the rooms were next to each other) Pit stops and says "Wait I'm not going to share a room with Collin?" "Don't worry Pit we'll see each other all the time anyways." the older angel said. "O-okay Collin." Palutena smiled and put her hand on Pit's head "Don't worry Pit you'll be alright. Now you two should unpack I'll be waiting outside when you're finished." Pit blinked his eyes, "Me and big brother aren't sharing rooms?" _I didn't know we we're having different rooms either, but one day Pit will be glad about this._ Collin thought. "It's okay Pit we'll still see each other." Pit looks at the older angel "Okay big brother." Pit trusted this older brother and easily agreed to have separate rooms. Pit usually wouldn't do anything without Collin being there with him, but he also was very obedient when it comes to his brother.

Collin walked into the empty room which was now his. Inside the room was white and there was already a bed, _**(Queen size bed and make it the color red cuz why not now)**_ a small wooden desk next to the bed, a wooden closet, two windows next to the bed and a small balcony. Collin liked how the room looked "Wow. This is a nice looking room here." He placed this bag on the bed and started sorting out the things he brought. He and Pit didn't own many things and because of that it shouldn't take long. The brunette placed his clothes neatly in his new closet and the only remaining things he had was a golden headpiece (it's what Pit wears on his head in Kid Icarus Uprising, but in this fanfic he's not wearing one) and an old framed picture of Pit, his parents, and him. He smiled and paused for a second and looked at the photo remembering the times when their parents were still alive and all the fun they had with them before Pit had amnesia.

Pit on the other hand, in his room was excited and did the same thing as his older brother. Pit's room was not that different from Collin, only this time his room had a white bed. Pit looks out the balcony and notices a faint black figure in the garden, the brunette blinks twice and looks again but it was gone. Pit assumed he was just seeing things and decided to go next room were the older angel was. Before he even came close to the door the older angel opened the door, the younger angel got startled by his older brother opening the door _**(it's one of those moments when your parents opens the door and you don't realize it until you see something moving and get sort of scared by it for a second) **_"Oh, sorry Pit I was just wondering if you were almost done unpacking." The younger brunette shyly scratched his head and smiled "Thats okay big brother I was gonna go to your room anyway."

"Hey Collin let's go and play in that garden!" Pit says and points into the direction near the balcony. Collin was about to tell the brunette they should tell Palutena before they go but he remembered, _Oh yeah Lady Palutena knows where they are at all time, I almost forgot she has that huge mirror to watch over anything she wants to see. And since this is her palace she could sense the presence of anyone who is on the floating land._ He nods his head yes "Okay let's go." Pit holds his older brother's hand as they run to the garden.

The goddess of light giggled at Collin's thought, she saw their whole conversation on her mirror (Since she knows who's in her palace which also allowed her to read anyone's thoughts once they set foot on the floating palace) "Your right Collin I'm glad you remembered that for an angel who's visit me about two times in the past." She frowned, _Weird I felt this strange presence at the orphanage and now here, better send my troops out to patrol the area at night. Somehow It feels familiar… _

"Here!" Pit puts on Collin a flower necklace "Now we match." The brunettes giggled "Thanks Pit, you make flower necklaces quick, I'm still working on the flower crown." the younger angel made his goofy grin "You'll get the hang of it It's kind of easy just be careful in tying the stems together." The emerald eyed angel nodes and smiled still making the flower crown and now he just needed to tie the last stem... and done. "There." the older angel puts the flower crown on Pit's head, the younger angel hugs his older brother and whispers in the other's ear "I love it." Palutena slightly blushes at the touching yet adorable moment she saw from the two brothers, she starts to speak to the two angels "Collin, Pit come inside it's getting dark and dinner is ready."

"Okay Lady Palutena." Collin replied. The two angels walk inside the palace, both notice centurions flying out starting to patrol the area as they head inside. Palutena was sitting at the stairs of where the entrance is waiting for the two angels. The goddess smiles and waves "Hey there you two." Collin surprised to see Palutena waiting for them at the entrance "Lady Palutena." The three go inside the palace and to the dinner room. A few centurions flew in and placed down silver plated plates _**(you know those huge plated with that round thing on top to open and reveal what dish it is, usually described what really rich people had when being served food) **_and opening them to reveal steak _**(thats all I can think up right now)**_ underneath, Collin and Pit were amazed because they have never seen steak before, compared to the food they served at the orphanage. "Lady Palutena what's this?" the crystal blue eyed angel asked, "Oh, well it's steak. Don't worry It's good." Collin understood and stood up to help the brunette cut the meat. Pit smiles at his brother "Thank you big brother." The three ate their dinner.

Palutena told the angels to go to bed _I would have let them play longer but I got to make sure what that strange presence I felt before is, for those two's safety. This presence feels evil yet familiar…_

0o0o0o0

**That was chapter 6 of this fanfic. I'm sorry if you were waiting a long time for a new chapter up. But don't worry this chapter is up now and I will make at least a chapter once a week, since it takes several hours to type.**

**Don't forget to Review, Favorite, or Follow **

**And read you guys then! (see what I did there) ** __


	7. Skyworld Part 2 (Final Chapter)

**Chapter 7**

0o0o0o0

It's been about a week since the two angels had started living with the Goddess of light and quickly they started to get used to living in the floating palace. Pit and Collin were playing hide and seek in the garden, apparently the garden had a lot of things. There was an old yet still functioning tire swing, an odd type of swing to have at the goddesses temple but the two angels didn't judge.

"Hey Collin," the younger brunette said. "What is it Pit?" The emerald eyed angel responded, "Is there any other angels living near this place? It would get lonely if it's just the two of us." Collin would agree with Pit on that one, it would get boring if there isn't any other angels around their age to befriend or play with.

Collin tried to remember if there were any angels living near the temple, his memory of the place was a little foggy since he's only been here a few times. Then he remembered, "Actually there is a small village somewhere around here that I can remember." Pit was excited to hear that from his older brother, "Really there is! Oh Collin can we go there right now? Please big brother!"

"Hold on Pit, let me ask Lady Palutena first." Collin looked into the pool of water and dipped his hand in the water, he focused on his angel ability to try to communicate with the goddess using the fountain water. This was an ability some angels can do, most angels possess an ability, in Collin's case he has the ability to communicate with others through a source of water.

Finally an image of Palutena appeared in the water, "What is it Collin?" The goddess asked the older brunette. "Pit and I wanted to go to that nearby village." The goddess smiled, "Of course you two can go, also don't get lost." The younger brunette then went next to the older angel, "Thank you Lady Palutena!" She smiled, "No problem Pit, now go along now and don't get lost. We ya later you two."

Then the image of Palutena disappeared the crystal blue eyed angel tuned to his older brother and asked, "Collin I didn't know you had an ability, you're so lucky!" Collin ruffled Pit's chocolate brown hair, "Don't worry Pit one day you'll find your hidden ability someday."

_Actually Pit I already figured out your hidden ability but you don't remember. _The older angel thought. "I hope I find out sooner, like 5 minutes of so." Both angels started laughing but Collin was the first to stop, "Let's go now Pit."

_**~Meanwhile at the orphanage~ **_

The Headmistress, Miss Honey, was in her office it was dim in there and the lady was acting off. She looked pale and had her hands on her head as if she didn't want to hear something but not a single angel was in the room besides her.

_S-stop it. It's painful! Leave me alone! _She said in her head, she didn't have the strength to even talk.

A very eerie voice started to talk to the women,_~Oh but I need someone to use as a vessel, just give in you know you can't hold it in anymore~ _Miss Honey looked around to see if anyone was in her office but a no one was there. Just then a dark eerie purple shadow appeared behind the woman. Miss Honey flinched in fear or the dark presence she felt. She blamed her ability to see and speak to wandering souls because of her ability she could also feel the presence of a soul. An ability ancient yet it could be a frightening one to have also.

The young woman finally couldn't keep the spirit from attempting to take over her body. Her features started to change little by little,~ _Don't worry Serena Honey, it hasn't activated yet for a takeover. But it won't be for long.~_

A lady came into the room, "Mistress are you alright I thought I heard a voice in here?" Miss Honey smiled at the lady, "Oh I'm alright and the voice was me thinking out loud sorry about that." The lady left the room and everything went back to Miss Honey suffering and trying to resist the dark soul from taking over her.

_**Now back at the village with Pit and Collin **_

"We're here now Pit." Pit looked around he was amazed at all the stores, food stands, houses, and villagers there. "WOW it looks so lively here and the angels here seem to enjoy themselves." Collin held his younger brother's hand and brought him to where most children would play around.

_Wow so many kids here, it's just like the playground at the orphanage but this one is a park! _Pit thought. He liked to experience new things no matter where he was. Heck, the two just started playing hide and seek with some kids as soon as they got there.

Pit was looking for a hiding spot when he stumbled upon some sort of garden. He felt and saw an eerie dark purple shadow and started to follow it, he followed it until he saw a lever like object appearing before him. The shadow looked at him, _~So you're the one... I see~ _Pit was confused at what the dark shadow had said to him. _The one what does it mean, the one what? _The brunette wondered.

The shadow had an idea, _~Oh young man I have been cursed by a wicked witch and the only one who can free me from this curse is someone like you~ _The Angel looked at the dark shadow, "Someone like me?" The shadow got closer to the young angel, _~Yes someone of your ability, all you have to do is pull the lever~ _

The angel looked at the shadow in surprise, "Wait you can tell what ability I have!" _~Yes I can see it in your soul now pull the lever and the curse is gone I'll tell you what ability you, young man have~_

_**Lady Palutena' s chamber **_

The emerald haired goddess looked at her magical mirror and felt the strange presence is gone. Then she decided to see what the two angels were doing, she was Collin hiding and assumed they were planning hide and seek. Then she checked up on Pit when she gasped, "What is Pit doing it the forbidden garden!? That place is dangerous for a child like him to be at!"

The goddess looked closer and was more in shock, "No it can't be, not-" Palutena calmed herself for a second, "I have to get Pit out of there and fast!"

_**Back to where Collin is now **_

_Why do I have a feeling that I need to go find Pit? _Collin thought. After his thought he was found and all was left was to find Pit. In this rule of hide and seek if you were found you have to help find more people who are still hiding.

Collin followed his instinct and soon he saw Pit, "Hey Pit found ya! Now let's go back-" _Wait where are we this isn't part of the park! And we're not even at the village! Wait is that Miss Honey. _The older angel put his hand on the crystal blue eyed angel and noticed something was wrong.

Miss Honey appeared looking weak and pale with strange markings on her face. "W-what am I d-doing here?" The older angel looked at her she just came out of nowhere.

Then he heard someone in heels running, "No don't do it Pit!" Collin looked back, _Lady Palutena? What's going on here?!_

Pit was in a trance, _~Yes now pull the lever child~ _the angel pulled it and Pit came back to reality. "Huh? Collin, Lady Palutena what are you doing here?" Pit said in a soft voice.

"Aaarrgghh!" All eyes were on Miss Honey, the woman was in pain but not long after she stopped. Now she was laughing, slowly her voice started changing from soft voice to dark and wicked voice. "Thanks a lot brat!" Pit and Collin were shocked at what the jet haired woman, it was out of her nature to even say such a thing!

Palutena stepped back "No. Why." Which caused both brothers to step back also. "W-What happen to Miss Honey Lady Palutena?" Pit asked in fear.

Finally Miss Honey transformed into a woman with raven hair with snakes in her hair. A long purple robe with gold adoring her. Pit was immobilized in fear. Collin looked at the frightened angel, "What's wrong Pit?"

"I-It's the lady from my nightmare!" Collin got confused, "How is that even possible!?" Palutena became serious, "Medusa has been revived." Both angels turned to the goddess, "M-Medusa the goddess of d-darkness!" "Yes that's me." Everyone looked at the dark goddess, "Now then, shall we get started?" Medusa used her scepter and in seconds everyone drifted into sleep.

_**Hours Later**_

Palutena woke up in her chamber, "Was that a dream?" She felt chains around her wrists and even her ankles! Then the goddess realized, "No it wasn't a dream at all!" "That's right, oh goddess of light!" In the shadows appeared Medusa, "Thanks to that brat I now have a body."

Palutena was shocked, "A body? You didn't die from what happened 8,000 years ago?!" The dark goddess smirked, "I survived it, all you did was destroy my body. Remember Palutena gods don't die that easily."

The goddess of light went into tears, "Then that means h-his death was meaningless..." the other goddess raised her eyebrow, "Oh you mean your so called _champion, _hmph more like a puppet to me."

Medusa put her hand on her hip and said their final words to the goddess before she disappeared, "Well no one can save you now not even your _champion _or magic can now." More tears came out of the goddess as she had lost hope at that moment.

_**Now at the underworld with Pit and Collin **_

"Pit, Pit, Pit wake up!" The brunette woke up from the voice of his older brother, "Ugh, where are we big brother?" "I don't know but we're locked in this cell." Just as the older angel finished Medusa appeared from the darkness. "You two have awakened I see."

Pit didn't say a word but Collin asked, "Why did you do all of this!?" The goddess laughed, "Revenge boy. And I couldn't have done it without the angel who bears the ability of a champion!" Pit finally had the courage to speak, "T-The angel who bears the ability of a champion?"

Collin recalled an ability like that before, _Wait, no it can't be can it?! The ability of a champion, it does explain who he could have defeated Twinbellows. But he's just so young to be caught up in all this._ Medusa then answered the younger brunette, "Well since you're doomed anyway I might as well tell you. Since all angels have an ability, this one in particular is the rarest and strongest ability. Only angels who bear it are blessed with the strength of almost as strong as a God. And the next angel to be the goddess of light's champion."

_M-me no that can't be it. I'm not strong at all. How do I know if she's telling the truth- _"Also to be sure this ability is confirmed I searched for an angel who possesses this ability to release myself and get a new body. Thanks to Serena Honey she helped me make that happen without her realizing it, and used that Orphanage of hers to activate the effect-"

"What effect from the Orphanage?!" Collin Interrupted. Medusa laughed again, "The orphans were the power supply!" "What?!" Both brunettes said. "Yes u heard me, also to activate the effect I also have to use a lot of angel energy. No one was spared, the only ones why we're saved from it were children who were adopted before the effect!"

Collin noticed a puddle of water and tried to see if he could contact Palutena but the goddess noticed him doing so and decided to shoot a beam at him. Pit saw her shoot a dark purple beam at his older brother, he was about to run and push him out of the way. Only to find out both him and his brother were chained up, "Collin watch out!"

The angel turned to see the beam hit him. Then slowly started to turn to stone. Pit tried to get as close as he can to his brother with tears flowing from him. Collin hugged Pit and stroked his hair, "Don't worry about me Pit." Pit still crying, "How can I if you're turning to stone?!" The emerald eyed angel said in a soft voice, "It's all my fault you lost your memory."

"I-I don't care it is! You're my brother and I love you!" Collin said his final words before he turned completely to stone, "Goodbye Pit and don't forget about how to smile." The older angel closed his eyes and gave his younger brother a warm smile as he became a statue of stone.

Medusa left the place with Pit in the cell crying for his brother.

Minutes later the puddle then appeared Palutena with a shocked expression. "Pit is that you?! Please answer!" The brunette looked down at the puddle, "Yes Lady Palutena?" The used the last ounce of magic the goddess can use and transported her weapon, the Palutena bow, and also unlock both chains and cell door.

"Why does this thing look familiar?"

"It's my bow, use it to defeat Medusa And escape the underworld."

Pit wiped his tears, "Yes Lady Palutena as your soon to be champion I will defeat and save you Lady Palutena. Also when it's over can you teleport my brother's statue to Skyworld." The goddess smiled, "Yes I will Pit."

_**And that concludes this story. If you're wondering why I ended it with a sad ending its because in the first kid icarus game pit is at the underworld and that's why I ended it there. And Pit uses Palutena's bow to get to Medusa and defeat her with the three sacred treasures. If you only played Kid Icarus uprising or never played the first game this ending would have confused some of you, if I hadn't explained why.**_

_**Thanks for reading and make sure to Review, Favorite, and Follow! **_


End file.
